


A Future

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asshole Savior, Christmas, Drama, Explosions, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Gun Fire, Halloween, Humor, Hypothermia, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Walkers, Wolves, as canon compliant as I could make it, tiny bit of angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Paul is always saving Daryl's life and Daryl can't help but feel embarrassed by it, until the time he saves Paul's life.





	A Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmoretteHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/gifts).



'Why is he so damn beautiful?'

Daryl glared at the Hilltop scout from his spot on the hood of the Buick they'd taken for their run. Paul was sitting on the street with his legs crossed going through his backpack to search for his lock picks. He usually kept them in his boot or even pinned to his beanie, but they'd been in a hurry when they left. Poor little Hershel was sick and in desperate need of baby Tylenol. They'd been lucky to come upon this completely untouched pharmacy. Daryl had wanted to just break the window, but Paul said the burglary alarm might still be working and such a loud alarm could draw walkers. 

Paul's hair was tied up in a bun, the back of his neck flushed and sweaty from the heat of the sun bearing down on him. For it being late fall it was still so damn hot. He'd even taken his trench coat and vest off, leaving them in the back of the Buick. The hunter let his eyes roam over Paul's back. The scout was so slim, but every time they sparred, he pinned Daryl. Daryl hated that smug smirk Paul always gave him when the scout was straddling him. He loved it and hated it at the same time. It always made him feel a strange tightness in his chest and nauseous, but a good nauseous. 

“Question...”

Paul looked over his shoulder at Daryl, a teasing glint in his eyes. “Yes?”

“If breakin the window's gonna set off the alarm, isn't picking the door open gonna set it off, too?” Daryl asked, lighting a cigarette and puffing on it a moment. 

The scout smiled as a bit of smoke trickled out between Daryl's lips. “That's a good point. Guess you'll just have to smash it as soon as we get in there.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow, elbows resting on his knees and bangs hanging in his eyes. “'n that's gonna shut off the alarm?”

Paul shrugged. “Maybe.” He turned back to his backpack, continuing to rifle through it, pulling out a few bags of food and a bottle of water before finally coming out with a couple lock picks. “Ah! Here we go!”

Daryl grumbled. He put out the cigarette and jumped down from the hood of the car and followed Paul to the doors of the pharmacy. He pulled his crossbow off his shoulder, listening closely for any sounds of walkers or survivors in the building while Paul knelt in front of him, tongue peeking out of the corner of his lips as he concentrated. The hunter couldn't help staring at the scout's lips. They were so pink and kissable. Daryl licked his own lips, wondering how the scout must taste. 

“I've almost got it. Be prepared to run in and destroy the alarm.” Paul whispered. 

Daryl blinked and glared. “I don't even know where it is.”

“They're usually right by the door, makes it easier for managers to hurry in and disarm it right as soon as they open.” Paul's eyes flicked up to Daryl. The lock clicked and he stood, quickly pulling the door open. 

Daryl rushed in, hearing a beeping sound. He followed his ears to the front corner right behind the register, shoving aside a display of key rings. The alarm was lit up, a red light blinking in the bottom. He raised his bow, using the stock to smash the box. The alarm made one last fading beep before sparking and shutting off entirely. He breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Paul. The scout was standing just on the other side of the counter, smirking proudly. 

“See?” The scout chuckled. “I know my way around alarms.”

“Bet ya's a robber in the previous world.” Daryl licked his lips, chuckling a bit. 

Paul laughed and shifted. “Not really.” He looked down at his feet shyly. “I... I managed a Toot'N'Totum while I was in college to pay for my apartment and car payment.”

Daryl couldn't help wondering what the fuck a 'Tootntotum' was. They'd been working together since Paul had broke him out of the Sanctuary, but they'd never quite talked about their pasts. He knew Paul was strong, a ninja as he called him, and that he was an orphan, but not much more than that. He'd told Paul even less about himself. The scout liked to talk, but it was usually about runs and ways to rebuild their communities. 

A groan at Daryl's feet shocked them both. The hunter looked down to see a walker under the counter latched onto his boot. He let out a startled shout, shook the walker off and stepped back. He tripped over the display he'd knocked off the counter, falling backwards to the floor with a harsh thud. 

“Daryl!” Paul grabbed one of his knives from his belt and launched himself over the counter. He landed between the walker and hunter, sinking his blade into the walker's head. He turned and knelt next to the hunter, eyes frantically checking over him for injuries. “Are you alright? It didn't get you, did it?”

Daryl wanted to smack himself. He should've checked under the counter for walkers when he'd first come in. He'd been so worried about the alarm going off and drawing more walkers and other survivors, he'd forgotten there could be walkers in the building. He looked at Paul, expecting to see a smug expression, but Paul's eyes were concerned. He sighed and let his head fall back with a thump on the floor. “Nah, 'm fine.” 

Paul smiled and patted the other man's belly. “I'm sorry... I should've been the one to come in. I put you in danger.”

“Not yer fault.” Daryl grunted and sat up. “I was stupid. Shoulda checked behind the counter 'fore comin back here.” He knew his face must be red. He was so fucking embarrassed at his stupidity. “Sorry.” It came out a mumble as the hunter lowered his head to hide his face. 

“Hey, there's nothing to apologize for. You couldn't have known.” Paul reached and pushed the strands of hair blocking Daryl's eyes away. “Besides, I'm sure you would've been fine. Walkers don't stand a chance against your arms. I was just here by chance.” He winked playfully and Daryl couldn't help chuckling a bit. “Now, come on!” The scout stood up and held a hand out to Daryl. “Let's pack up that car with as much as we can fit and get back to Hilltop. Poor Hershel must be screaming his head off with that fever he was running.”

Daryl looked up at the scout. He nodded after a moment and took Paul's hand and stood up. They worked together, taking out a couple more walkers wearing blue vests with the pharmacy's name on the back and packing up as much medicine, medical supplies, food and other necessities as possible. After a couple hours, the back seat and trunk of the car was packed with boxes and bags filled to the brim. Daryl chained the pharmacy doors up to attempt to keep out other survivors and pocketed the key. They would send out a second crew to pack up the rest of the supplies tomorrow. Paul sighed wearily as they got back into the Buick and Daryl drove them home. 

Maggie was grateful to receive the medication as soon as they arrived. The baby Tylonel reduced little Hershel's fever and the toddler finally was able to fall asleep. He let out a whimper every once in a while, but he would sleep through the night which would allow Maggie to sleep through the night. Daryl followed Paul into the scout's trailer once they'd delivered the medicine and stood by the door as Paul set his back pack filled with some things he'd found for himself on the table. The scout smiled at him. 

“You don't have to stand by the door, Daryl. You can come in.” Paul reached up to the tie in his hair, letting his hair down and walked over to the sink to get them some water to drink. 

Daryl stepped further in, setting his own back pack down on the floor and glancing around. He'd grown used to Paul's trailer during the war, but once Negan was gone, he'd gone back to Alexandria with Rick and Michonne. He heard the tap and looked over as Paul filled up a couple glasses with water. The scout offered one to Daryl and the hunter took it with a grateful nod. 

“Uh... about earlier,” Daryl started after he took a sip, “I never thanked ya fer takin out that walker.”

Paul smiled, leaning against the kitchen counter and sipping his own water. “You're welcome.” He whispered, blushing a bit. “I was just watching your back. It's what we do, right? Cause we're family.”

Daryl licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah... family.” He murmured, heart racing. He took another sip of the water, fingering the glass distractedly. “I... uh.. I been thinkin.”

Paul finished his water and set the glass aside. “Yeah? About what?” He asked as he walked over to his backpack. 

“Ya know how ya been givin us all them ninja lessons?”

The scout chuckled, glancing up at Daryl as he emptied the contents of his back pack. “You mean self defense lessons?”

Daryl shrugged. “Same difference.” Paul chuckled more and shook his head. “Anyways... since I ain't here all the time, I thought about maybe givin you some huntin lessons.”

“The great Daryl Dixon teaching little ol' me how to hunt?” Paul smiled, winking at Daryl. The flush on Daryl's cheeks made the scout chuckle. “I'm just teasing, Daryl. I'd love to learn to hunt with you.”

“Great. Uh, since 'm here fer a couple more days, guess we could head out in the mornin.” Daryl sipped from the glass again, his throat feeling dry all of a sudden.

Paul nodded. “Sounds good. Are you staying here or with Maggie at Barrington House?”

Daryl shrugged. “Don't like it in that house... s'too big.”

The scout walked up to him and smiled, patting his shoulder. “Stay here, then. Take the bed if you want.”

“Nah... I's fine on the couch during the war. I can sleep there again.”

“Or, we could share.” Paul winked, stepping close to Daryl, nudging his side with his elbow. “Hm?”

Daryl blushed, leaning back away from the scout a bit. This close, he could smell the other man's sweat and deodorant, a warm and addicting scent. He swallowed thickly. “N-Nah.”

The scout chuckled and patted Daryl's chest. “Well, you know where I sleep if you change your mind. I'm gonna go shower.” He stepped away, gathering some clothes from a bag before walking into the shower. 

Daryl sighed and finished his water. He set the cup in the sink and grabbed his cigarettes and lighter from his pocket. He opened the front door and sat on the steps, lighting up a cigarette and watching the people of Hilltop mill about. He could hear Paul's muffled singing coming from the bathroom and snorted, shaking his head in amusement. It wasn't new to him. He rather enjoyed it. The scout's voice was calming. He didn't know what song Paul was singing, but he didn't care. He reveled in the other man's voice as he smoked the last cigarette from his last pack. He didn't really get the urge to smoke them anymore, it was more a force of habit than a need.

As he took one last puff from the tobacco stick, he heard the bathroom door open and soon the smell of Paul's shampoo drifted through the door. He took a slow, long inhale of it and wanted to shiver. He wanted to bury his nose against the man's neck and just breathe that scent in all night. He put the cigarette out on the concrete below his feet and startled when a damp towel suddenly covered his head and face. Paul's laughter made goosebumps prickle on his skin. He yanked the towel off and glared at the scout over his shoulder. Paul merely smiled at him teasingly. 

“Shower's all yours. Plenty of hot water left.” He flopped down on the bed and grabbed a book from the little table next to him. 

Daryl stood up and stepped in, closing the door to the trailer behind him. He held Paul's towel in one hand while he grabbed a new pair of jeans from his back pack. He glanced at Paul as made his way into the bathroom, but the man seemed focused on his book. As he began to shut the door, the scout began chuckling. 

“Take your time, handsome! Really relax in there!” 

Daryl growled, slamming the door shut and blushing at the insinuation of those words. He dropped the towel and his new jeans down on the sink and yanked his dirty clothes off, grumbling to himself about perverted hippies and beautiful smiles. Why does Paul get him so flustered so easily? What is it about the man that gets him so riled up with just a little smile? Daryl huffed as he stepped into the shower stall and turned the tap on. It didn't take long for the water to heat up. He closed his eyes and let himself relax. 

When Daryl woke up, it couldn't have been too late. The sun wasn't even up, yet, and the trailer was still bathed in darkness. He sat up, looking around blearily for the sound that woke up. A soft whimper reached his ears and he turned to the sound, discovering it came from the man on the bed. Paul was twitching and whimpering restlessly. They all suffered from nightmares. It was hard not to living in a world where everything and everyone was trying to kill you. So, it didn't come as too much of a shock to Daryl. During the time he'd spent sleeping here while in the middle of the war, they'd both suffered from nightmares. He'd only found one way to help the scout sleep peacefully.

Swallowing, he slowly got up and walked across the tiny room to the bed. He crawled onto the bed and laid down next to the other man. With one hand, he stroked his fingers through Paul's silky hair, shushing the man softly. It took several minutes and Daryl talking softly to the scout to get him to relax enough to sleep peacefully. Just as Daryl was going to get back up and return to the couch, Paul rolled over and cuddled against his chest, gripping his shirt and nuzzling into his neck. 

Daryl tensed. This was a new development. Paul had never latched onto him before. He couldn't move without risking waking the scout. His heart raced and he felt nauseous from the proximity of the scout. He could smell Paul's shampoo and aftershave from this close. He took a deep breath, feeling way too relaxed as he carefully wrapped an arm around the man's smaller form. It felt too good. Daryl felt his eyelids grow heavy. He tried to stay awake until the scout moved again so he could go back to the couch, but it was warm where he lay. His eyes closed.

He woke again to the smell of eggs and some kind of cooking vegetable. He groaned, rolling over onto his back and reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

“Morning, Daryl.” Paul's soft voice cut through Daryl's sleepy mind and he grunted a 'mornin' back. “Breakfast is just about ready.'

Daryl sat up, hair a bit of a mess and still flushed from sleep. Paul smiled at him warmly from the stove, blushing a bit himself. The hunter stared at the man, wondering what had him so embarrassed. As he stared at the scout, the events from last night crawled back into his mind and he felt his face warm up even more. 

“I-I'm sorry if my nightmare woke you last night.” Paul whispered as he plated up eggs and seasoned vegetables onto two plates. 

Daryl slowly got out of bed and walked back to the couch, yanking his boots on. “S'fine...” He muttered. He walked over to the table, running a hand through his unruly hair. 

Paul licked his lips, crossing his arms over his chest. “Thank you.” He smiled up at Daryl shyly, biting his bottom lip. 

Daryl stared down at the scout, watching the way his teeth curled over his lip. He swallowed thickly and nodded. “You're welcome.”

Paul smiled and motioned to the plates on the table. “Shall we eat?”

The hunter nodded and pulled out one of the chairs. They sat and ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, Paul occasionally commenting on one thing or another. Daryl helped him clean up even though Paul told him he was a guest and didn't have to. When the hunter continued to help wash dishes, the scout smiled warmly and handed him a dish to dry. Once the mess was cleaned up, Paul got dressed and pulled his hair back while Daryl checked over his crossbow and his bolts. When the scout was ready, they left the trailer and made their way to the gate. There was no reason to take a car if they weren't going very far. 

“So, what's different about tracking an animal than a human? Cause I think I can track a human quite well.” Paul asked quietly as they walked. 

“Animals can be a lot stealthier than humans, and lighter. Some animals can cover their tracks, or know exactly where ta step ta avoid bein followed by a predator.” Daryl's eyes were turned to the forest floor, flicking back and forth over broken twigs or disturbed foliage to try to catch sight of a track. Paul made a soft hum of acknowledgment, but didn't say anything else. “See, look at this.” Daryl stopped and knelt down by a tree. 

Paul stopped and knelt down next to him, eyes trying to see what Daryl was looking at. “What?”

Daryl smiled and pointed to an area on the tree where there wasn't any bark. “A buck has come through here. Bucks rub their antlers on tree bark ta sharpen them. Ya can see the scratches and the bark that has fallen on the ground.” He reached down, picking up some of the bark to show Paul.

“How recent do you think?” Paul smiled, excited at the prospect of getting to hunt a buck.

Daryl studied the ground more. “Within the last couple hours.” He motioned to the grass where small circles of grass were pressed down. “Look at where the grass has been pressed down. If the deer has been through within a few hours, the grass will still be compressed ta the ground. After a few hours, the grass will start ta rise back up.”

“Where did you learn all this?” Paul asked, looking up at the hunter. He was quite impressed. 

Daryl shrugged and stood up. “Mostly self taught.” He murmured, holding a hand out to help the scout up. 

Paul took his hand and stood. “What did you do before the zombies took over the Earth?”

Daryl went silent, following the buck's tracks. “Nothin... I didn't do anything, really. Just kinda... followed Merle, my brother, around. Growin up, we didn't have any food in the house, so I took up hunting in order to survive. My dad had a lot of magazines on hunting and camping, so I would read them at night when I couldn't sleep. Learned a lot from reading them 'n tryin ta copy what was shown.”

Paul followed him, keeping his eyes on the tracks as well. “I read a lot, too. At the orphanage, there wasn't a lot of books or anything to do, so I spent a lot of time in the library and at the dojo where I learned all my 'ninja moves'.” Daryl smiled at him, making Paul's heart skip a beat. “I liked the classics. You know Sherlock Holmes, The Odyssey and Shakespeare.”

Daryl shook his head and shrugged. “Never read 'em. I got kicked outta school early on fer fightin too much, so no school in the city would take me.”

“I could read them to you... if you like. I've been collecting them when I find them, so I have them at the trailer.” Paul kept his hands behind his back as he walked next to the hunter, glancing up at him. 

Daryl stopped by a tree and looked at the scout. He opened his mouth, but a sound caught his attention and he looked around the tree. He grinned and motioned to Paul. The scout leaned forward and grinned when he saw the buck standing by a river and grazing on the grass. “Alright, this one's yer's.” He handed the crossbow to the scout. “Put yer foot in the stirrup and pull the string back. Make sure it's even, otherwise yer arrow's gonna go in a completely different direction than you intended.”

Paul did as the hunter instructed, setting his foot in the stirrup and pulling the string back. He nearly fell forward, not having expected it to be so taut. “Jesus Christ... no wonder your biceps are huge.” He muttered. He spread his legs a little wider and gripped the string tighter. He pulled it back, straining quite a bit, until he could latch it.

Daryl smirked at him. “Alright, now notch one'a yer arrows.” 

Paul held the weapon up and pulled one of the arrows from the quiver on Daryl's back and notched it. He held it to his shoulder like a rifle and looked through the sight. Daryl made a soft sound and Paul looked at him, smiling a bit at the teasing smirk the hunter was giving him. “What?”

“Yer arm's too high.” The hunter stepped closer, getting behind the scout and reaching up to lower his arm. “S'not a gun.” He whispered into Paul's ear. “Relax yer shoulders, take deep breaths.” 

It was hard to relax and take deep breaths when the object of your desire was standing so close behind you and touching your arms. Paul licked his lips, heart racing and hands shaking a bit. Every time he took a deep breath, he got a whiff of the hunter behind him. Daryl was all sweat, tobacco and motor oil. Not the most attractive combination, but it was intoxicating. 

“Keep both eyes open, feel the wind and know which direction it's blowing. Ya wanna make sure yer arrow hits its target, so ya have to know how strong the wind is blowing and make adjustments to yer aim.” He reached forward, touching Paul's left hand and moving his thumb off the flight groove. “Keep yer fingers under the flight groove, less ya want the string to cut it off.”

Paul chuckled softly, glancing at Daryl in the corner of his eye. “I'd rather like to keep all my fingers, thanks.” Daryl's hand was warm on his and he missed the touch when the hunter stepped back. 

“Take a deep breath and squeeze the trigger. It's sensitive, so ya don't gotta press down too hard.”

Paul nearly choked on air when he heard the words, his mind thinking of something entirely different. He took a deep breath, adjusted his aim when the wind blew. He pressed down gently on the trigger and the arrow flew off, hitting the buck right in the side of his head. The crossbow had quite a kick back and Paul was definitely going to feel it in a few hours in his shoulder. He lowered the weapon and smiled at Daryl proudly. 

Daryl chuckled, reaching up to pat Paul's shoulder. “Not bad fer yer first time.”

“Not bad? I got it in the head! Admit it, you're impressed!” Paul laughed, handing the weapon to its owner. 

“I'll be impressed when ya get a moving target from further away.” Daryl smirked and stepped away, walking up to the buck to collect his arrow. 

Paul stayed by the tree, trying to calm his racing heart and will the slight erection he'd gotten from Daryl's close proximity away. He took several deep breaths and tried to think of anything other than Daryl's voice and eyes that always seemed to stare into his soul. He licked his lips and started walking toward the other man when he felt he was calm enough. A soft growling made him freeze and he stopped to look around. A wolf was slowly inching toward Daryl and the buck, only a few feet away from them. Paul opened his mouth to warn the hunter, but the wolf launched itself forward. Paul grabbed a large stick and hurried toward them. 

Daryl grunted when he felt Paul shove into him. He hit the ground by the buck and looked over his shoulder. “Wha-”

Paul was pinned to the ground by the wolf, the wolf's jaws gnawing on the stick and its claws raking at the scout's chest. Paul bent one leg enough to get it under the wolf's belly and kicked the wolf off. The wolf yelped as it went flying several feet away. Paul sat up, grabbing a knife from his belt and throwing it at the wolf. The knife embedded in the wolf's neck. The wolf whined and stepped a few paces before falling to the ground. Paul looked down at his shirt. He wasn't to badly injured, but his shirt was beyond repair now. He looked up at Daryl, smiling a bit. 

“Don't suppose you know how to skin a wolf?”

Daryl stared at the scout. How had he not heard the wolf's approach? Had he been that distracted and lost in his thoughts that he'd completely ignored his surroundings? He let his eyes drift down to the scout's ruined shirt, spotting tiny bits of blood from the scratches. His throat and chest tightened. He felt so stupid. Paul had gotten hurt because of he'd been so distracted. He pushed himself up off the ground and rolled over to sit on his ass, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

Paul blinked, shrinking a little under the hunter's intense gaze. “Daryl? You okay?”

Daryl didn't know what to say, or even what he felt. He was annoyed and pissed at himself, he was embarrassed that Paul had saved him again and he was irritated that this man caused him to feel so much. “... 'm fine.” He murmured. “Sorry... ya... yer shirt's all messed up.” 

Paul smiled and chuckled. “Don't worry, I have plenty.” He stood up, brushing the grass on the seat of his pants off. “So... you carry the buck and I'll carry the wolf?”

Daryl smiled a bit and stood up. “Sure ya can handle carryin a wolf? Ya could barely pull the string on my bow back.”

Paul blushed a bit. “If you're so worried about me, how about you carry both and I'll carry the bow?” He yelped when the bow was suddenly tossed at him, He barely managed to catch it without getting smacked in the face by it. “Oh, now you're just showing off!” The scout laughed as he saw Daryl throw the wolf over one shoulder and grab the buck by the antlers.

“Can't have ya messin up yer pretty muscles, now can we?” Daryl smirked as he started dragging the buck back in the direction of Hilltop.

“Oh, my muscles are pretty?” Paul shouldered the bow and hurried to catch up to the hunter. “I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!” Daryl's chuckle echoed through the trees.

They got back to Hilltop by mid day and Daryl showed Paul how to skin the buck. It'd been a while since he skinned a wolf, so Paul just watched him instead of letting the man tell him how to do it. They delivered the meat to the chef and the fur to Maggie so she could decide what to do with it. They went to Paul's trailer with a bit of the meat that the chef let them keep. While Paul showered, Daryl cooked up a nice meal for them. 

“Wow. Smells amazing.” 

Daryl looked up from the pan with the meat searing in it when the scout spoke. Paul was barely dressed, wearing only some sweat pants and a towel around his shoulders. The hunter stared, mouth going dry. The three scratches on Paul's chest were still bleeding a tiny bit, but they didn't look too bad He licked his lips. “Ya got a first aid kit?”

Paul smiled, using the towel to dry his long hair more. “It's alright, I already took care of it. Thank you, though. And thanks for cooking dinner.”

Daryl shrugged and looked back down at the pan. He'd been half hoping to get his hands on the man's chest, even if only for a brief time. “Should be done soon.”

“I can finish up if you want to go shower.” Paul tossed the towel into a hamper and walked over to the stove. 

Daryl nodded. “Let it sear fer five more minutes and it should be good to take off the heat.” He stepped back from Paul before the scout could get too close and hurried into the bathroom. He could hear Paul chuckling through the door and swore to himself, realizing he forgot to grab clean clothes. He could just step back out and grab them, but then Paul would give him the stupid smirk that made Daryl's heart skip a beat. Shaking his head, he went ahead and undressed and stepped into the shower stall. He washed off quickly, not letting his thoughts linger on the scout. 

When he stepped back out of the bathroom with only the towel around his waist, Paul was sitting at the table reading a book. The scout looked up and they stared at each other in silence. When the scout's eyes began wandering over Daryl's chest and down his stomach, Daryl cleared his throat and walked up to his bag by the couch and pulled out a clean shirt and some jeans. The towel slipped lower down his hips and Paul made a choking sound, eyes landing on Daryl's ass. He was still coughing, cheeks flushed when Daryl hurried back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Daryl wanted to crawl into a hole and just disappear. He got dressed and debated just sleeping in the bathroom for the night. 

He took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom again. Paul was sitting in the same spot, though he cheeks were still red when their eyes met. Daryl sat down across from the scout and they ate in silence. Paul glanced up at the hunter, licking the juice from the venison from his lips. He cleared his throat, getting Daryl's attention. When their eyes met again, Paul smiled.

“Thanks for teaching me to track, Daryl.” Paul whispered. Daryl nodded, using his fingers to pick apart the venison and sucking the juice from them. Paul's eyes seem to keep flicking down to where Daryl was sucking on his finger. “You don't believe in forks, do you?” The scout teased. 

Daryl shrugged. “Fingers work just as well.”

Paul hummed, leaning his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand. “That or... you have an oral fixation.”

The hunter froze, slowly pulling his finger from his lips. “A-A what?”

“An oral fixation... there's a lot of nerve endings in the mouth and lips. For some people, those nerve endings are a lot more sensitive than others. So... they like having things in their mouths. Tooth picks, cigarettes, candy... other people's tongues.” Paul smirked as Daryl's cheeks turned bright red. “Do you like french kissing, Daryl?”

Daryl licked his lips and looked down at his plate. “I... I ain't never-” He stopped himself. He'd never told anyone his sexual history, or lack there of. 

“You've never french kissed?” Paul tilted his head some, trying to get a better look at Daryl's face. 

The hunter shrugged, leaning back in his chair and picking at his finger nails. “Never been with no one.”

Paul's eyes widened, eyebrows raising to his hair line. Daryl was a virgin? This gorgeous, funny man with so much love in his heart to give was a virgin? The scout's lips parted, not really sure what to say. “Well... d-do you... do you know what kind of woman you like?”

Daryl shrugged. No woman had ever really caught his attention. He'd found some attractive, but not to the point of wanting to touch them, or let them touch him. There had been a few men he'd wanted to be with, but Merle was always wanting to be on the move, so Daryl had never had the chance to approach them. “Nah.” He flicked his eyes up to Paul. “Know what kinda man I like, though.”

Paul blushed and leaned back a bit, hands reaching to play with his book. “O-Oh... really? W-What kind?”

The hunter shrugged again, looking back down at his nails and talking softly. “Like 'em handsome, strong, caring... soft hair... blue eyes.” 

Paul licked his lips. Rick was a handsome, strong, caring man with blue eyes and soft hair. Did Daryl have feelings for the Alexandrian leader? “So... if you know your orientation... why didn't you ever... get someone?” 

“Never really had the chance. Merle always wanted ta be on the road. Plus, I just... I don't like people touchin me. Have a hard time trustin people I don't know.”

Paul nodded in understanding. For a long time, he didn't trust anyone, either. He'd always suffered a fear of abandonment. He'd lost his virginity early on in life, but he never could keep a steady relationship for more than a few months. He looked down at his book, thumb playing with the wrinkled corner of the paperback cover. “What about now? We're pretty much settled... the communities are all built for the most part. Surely there's someone you're fairly close to that you like.”

“There is, but... I don't think he wants me. He deserves someone better... someone that can give him what he wants.”

Paul swallowed thickly. “Maybe all he wants is your love, and no one else. Maybe he thinks you deserve everything good in the world and wants to be the one to give you what you want.”

Daryl looked up at Paul. He felt something in the air change between them. He cleared his throat and stood up, gathering the dishes. “Should clean up and get some sleep. Rick's supposed to come by in the mornin.”

Paul stood up after a moment and they washed dishes together. Once the dishes were washed, Paul laid down in bed to read while Daryl cleaned his bow up. When Paul sighed for the third time in only ten minutes, the hunter look up at him. Paul closed the book and set it aside. 

“Think I'm just gonna sleep.” The scout said, scooting down in the bed and pulling the covers over his head. 

“... Night, Paul.” Daryl whispered. He set his bow aside and stood up to shut the light off. He laid down on the couch, but he wasn't tired. Paul's words were echoing in his head. He could hear the scout tossing and turning restlessly. He rolled onto his side, staring at the shadowy form of the bed and the scout laying in it. 

“Daryl..?” Paul's hushed voice cut through the darkness. 

“Yeah?” Daryl whispered back. 

The scout hesitated before speaking. “I'm... a little embarrassed to ask this... but... could you sleep with me?” Daryl tensed and blushed, heart racing. “I-I mean.. not.. have sex with me, but... seems the only way I can sleep peacefully is... when you're in bed with me.” Paul groaned in embarrassment. “Never mind, forget I said anything.” He rolled over, back to the hunter. 

Daryl waited a moment to see if the scout would speak again. When he didn't, Daryl pushed his blanket off and stood up. He crossed the floor silently and lifted Paul's blankets. When he crawled into the bed, Paul looked over his shoulder at him. Daryl pressed against his back and wrapped his arm around Paul's waist. 

“... Ain't nothin ta be embarrassed about. Used ta do this with Carol and Rick all the time on the road. S'just somethin bout sleepin with someone ya feel safe with that keeps the nightmares away.” Daryl whispered against Paul's ear, nose nuzzling the scout's soft hair. 

Paul smiled into his pillow, feeling so warm and safe wrapped in the hunter's arms. “... Thank you.”

Daryl pressed a kiss against Paul's hair and shifted closer. He felt Paul's breathing even out as the scout fell asleep. He smiled against the other man's hair and let himself fall asleep as well. They shifted several times in the night, though neither suffered nightmares and they always had their arms around each other. When Paul woke up, the sun was beginning to rise and he was sprawled over Daryl's chest. His hair was covering the hunter's face, billowing up briefly when the hunter let out a snore. Paul lifted his head, chuckling when Daryl smacked hair away from his nose and licked his lips in his sleep. 

Paul stared down at the hunter, chest filled with warmth and affection for the man. He leaned down, pressing a light kiss against the corner of Daryl's lips. The hunter grunted, eyes blinking open. He smiled at Paul lazily and sleepily. Paul smiled back, hand stroking along Daryl's scruffy cheek. He wanted to lean down and kiss Daryl, to show him that he loved him. So, he leaned down to do just that, but a shout from outside startled them both away from each other. They scrambled off the bed together, yanking clothes and shoes on. Daryl grabbed his crossbow while Paul grabbed a knife and they hurried out the door together. 

There didn't seem to be any danger. Paul and Daryl couldn't see any walkers or violent survivors. Instead, a few kids were running around wearing badly handmade costumes and everything seemed normal. Hilltop residents were smiling and laughing as they got their day started. A chilly breezed passed through, making Paul shiver and hug himself. A kid wearing a sheet like a ghost stopped in front of them and held out a bag. 

“Trick or Treat!”

Daryl blinked and Paul chuckled, reaching up to a run a hand through his hair nervously. He reached to the shelf next to the door and picked up a pack of Reese's he'd been saving and dropped it into the child's pillow case. The kid whooped with glee and ran away. 

“What the fuck?” Daryl murmured, watching more kids run by with pillow cases in their hands. 

“I forgot.” Paul chuckled, turning to the hunter. “Maggie says it's about late October, so she wanted the kids to have fun and do some Halloween Trick or Treating.”

“Ain't Trick'r'Treating supposed ta be done at night?” 

“In this world, it's too dangerous to do anything at night. So she said they can do it as soon as the sun was up and through out the day have games and feasts.” Paul waved to a few people as they walked by. Daryl shrugged and licked his lips. 

“Hey, guys!” Maggie hollared as she walked over. Little Hershel was in her arms dressed like Pubert from The Addams Family. She grinned at them, stopping at the bottom of the steps to the trailer. “Good mornin.”

“Mornin, Maggie.” Daryl smiled and reached to take Hershel's hand in his fingers. Hershel cooed, grabbing Daryl's hand and pulling it to his mouth. 

Paul chuckled. “Morning, Maggie. I see the festivities have already started.”

Maggie nodded with a bright smile. “Yeah, everyone was really excited. Thanks for getting the medicine for Hershel, ya'll. He's doin a lot better.”

Daryl nodded. “Anything for him.”

“Are you going to be leaving with Rick today, Daryl?” Maggie asked, shifting Hershel higher up on her hip. The toddler released Daryl's hand in favor of grabbing onto his mother's shirt and playing with the button. “Last we talked he said he planned on going to the kingdom to see Zeke and Carol.”

Daryl shifted on his feet. He wanted to see Carol, but things were happening with Paul, things he'd been longing to feel. Paul shifted next to him, his pinky wrapping around Daryl's pinky. His fingers twitched, tightening around Paul's. “I'm not sure.” 

Maggie glanced down at their hands and smiled. “It's up to you. Ya know you're always welcome to stay here. Paul, when ya get a chance, I'd like to talk to ya about the expansion.”

Paul nodded and watched her go. He licked his lips. “I'll get some breakfast started.” He smiled at Daryl and turned, walking back inside. 

Daryl felt Paul's finger leave his as the scout walked away. He looked down at his hand, feeling warm and tingly. He didn't know what was happening between him and Paul, if Paul felt the same way for him as he did for the scout. He hoped they were maybe flirting and starting a romantic relationship. He'd never experienced this before. He wanted it with Paul, though. With a sigh, he turned and walked into the trailer, shutting the door behind him. 

The gates opened an hour later. Rick got out of the car along with Michonne and Tara. Maggie walked over to greet them, letting Michonne take Hershel from her so she could hug Rick. The two leaders exchanged words as Paul and Daryl walked over to the group. Tara waved to Daryl before hurrying away to find Rosita. Daryl watched her go, his heart still breaking at the sight of her, but glad she was finding happiness with Rosita. Rick turned to Daryl, smiling tiredly. 

“Daryl, how's it goin, brother?”

Daryl took Rick's hand and they hugged, patting each other on the shoulder. “Doin good. You doin alright?”

Rick nodded, looking quite tired. “Taking it one day at a time.” He turned to Jesus, nodding politely. “Daryl, you comin with us to The Kingdom?”

Daryl hesitated, glancing at Paul in the corner of his eye. The scout bit his bottom lip, arms crossing over his chest an looking down at his feet. He didn't want to. He wanted to stay near the scout and see where things went between them. However, what if he was reading all the signals wrong? What if he was reading them right and they did start a romantic, intimate relationship? Just the thought of getting into bed with Paul and not knowing what to do made his cheeks warm with embarrassment. He swallowed thickly and nodded. He needed Carol's advice. “Yeah.” Paul let out a soft sigh and Daryl's chest tightened. 

Rick smiled and patted Daryl's shoulder. “Great. We leave in an hour.” He followed Maggie back into Barrington House, Michonne carrying Hershel behind them. 

Daryl turned to Paul, opening his mouth to speak, but the scout was walking away. He was tempted to chase after him, but he resisted. If Paul wanted to be left alone, Daryl wasn't going to disturb him. He'd at least hoped they could say good bye. Daryl didn't know when they would see each other next. Winter was around the corner and the roads would be to icy to risk driving on. So, he turned and walked back to the trailer to pack up his stuff. He grabbed his back pack and started shoving his clothes in it. He turned and looked at the bed, remembering how they'd curled up together on it the night before. It'd been the best night sleep he'd gotten since before the world ended. He sighed and shouldered his bag and grabbed his crossbow. He left the trailer and went to Barrington House. 

He finds Michonne, Rick and Maggie in the office with little Hershel in a play pen playing with some blocks. Rick smiles at him, then turns his attention back to Maggie. Michonne walked over to Daryl, patting his shoulder. Daryl smiled and kissed her cheek. 

“How are you doing, Daryl?”

Daryl shrugged. “'m alright.”

She smiled. “Just alright? Maggie said you and Jesus seem to be getting close. You even took him out to the forest to teach him to hunt.”

Daryl flushed and shrugged again. “... He's a good guy. He's been teachin everyone self defense and not getting anythang in return, so... I wanted to teach him somethin.” 

“Mmhm...” Michonne gave him a knowing look, making him blush and look away. 

An hour later they were piled into the car and heading to the Kingdom. Carol was waiting for them by the gate and hugged Daryl for a lengthy time as soon as he was out of the car. She pulled back after several minutes, kissed his cheek and asked him in a hush voice how he was doing. He nodded to her, responding that he was fine and wanted to talk to her later. She nodded and hugged Rick and Michonne as well. They met King Ezekiel in the throne room and he and Rick began talking trade and expansion. Daryl zoned them out, fiddling with his knife while perched on the arm of a recliner. 

Once the meeting was over, he followed Carol to the garden and they sat on a bench. He continued fiddling with the knife, using it to clean under his nails, debating how to broach the subject of his sexuality to the woman. She sat with him in silence. She understood him and knew to wait for him to speak before asking him anything. Daryl finally sighed and decided to just get right into it. 

“'m in love with Paul.”

She hummed softly and leaned back, turning her eyes to the sky above. “Is that so?” She smiled. 

“Mmhm. I think he loves me, too, but... I ain't sure. Never felt like this fer no one.” He cleaned the knife with a rag real quick and put it in its sheath on his hip. “Things are... we're close. There's been a few instances where we almost kissed, but... I always back out.”

She reached over and took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. “Daryl, Jesus is a good man. If he doesn't feel the same for you, he'll let you down easy. That's the worst that can happen. Sometimes, especially in the world we live in now, you just have to go in head first. I did with Zeke. I told him how I felt, now we're together and I've never been happier. He's good for me, good to me; and, Jesus is good for you. He'll make you happy.” 

Daryl nodded, holding her hand. It brought him comfort. His mother used to do the same for him. She would hold his hand when he was sick, even if she was high or drunk. “So.. I just tell him?”

“Just tell him.” She nodded. She patted the back of his hand with her free hand, smiling teasingly. “So... you're gay, huh?”

Daryl blushed a bit and nodded. “Yeah. I find women attractive, just not sexually.” 

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “I'm proud of you, Daryl.” She stroked her fingers through his hair, pushing the bangs away from his eyes. 

Daryl smiled. “Thanks, Carol.” He whispered and leaned into her when she kissed his forehead. 

After they left the Kingdom, they returned to Alexandria. Daryl wanted to return to Hilltop, but Rick had talked the entire way back to Alexandria about all his plans for expanding Alexandria's farm plots. He sounded excited and Daryl didn't have the heart to ask him to take him back to Hilltop so he could be with Paul. Rick seemed to need his company, so Daryl kept his mouth shut. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the headrest of the seat. 

 

The next week, it snowed heavily. He and Rick had managed to get the soil of the new farm plot turned, but they couldn't plant any seeds, yet. It was freezing cold and the snow was at least two feet high, so Daryl had no choice but to stay in Alexandria. He knew Maggie wouldn't let Paul risk leaving Hilltop, so he didn't get his hopes up that the scout would come see him. So, he resorted to helping Rick fix some cars in the garage of their house. 

Before he knew it, a month had passed and they were celebrating Christmas. They had planned to all get together, but the snow was piled too high and the roads were all iced over. They didn't want to risk a car roll over and people trapped. Daryl had planned to tell Paul he loved him during their Christmas get together, but when Rick told him they wouldn't be going anywhere, Daryl was severely disappointed. He went back to his room and stared at the gift he'd made for Paul sitting on his desk. A hand made knife sheath with a dagger he'd found, sharpened and even etched 'DD <3 PR' into the blade. He sighed and flopped down on his bed. 

Another month went by and the snow started melting. It melted enough for Maggie and Jesus to make a trip to Alexandria to check on their family. Daryl had moved into his own house a couple weeks prior, so when Paul walked into the Grimes residence and didn't see Daryl around, he turned to Rick. 

“Where's our resident grumpy hunter?” Paul asked with a smile. 

“Oh, he moved into a house a few houses down, the one with the green shutters.” Rick said, holding Judy in his arms and giving her a sippy cup of water. She took it happily, tipping it into her mouth. 

“Oh, well... if you guys are alright here, I'm gonna go see him.” Paul backed slowly toward the door, motioning with his thumb. 

Maggie smirked at him. “Go on, Romeo. Go see your prince.”

Paul grinned and turned, nearly launching himself off the porch and hurrying down the sidewalk. He nearly slipped a few times, but he kept his balance and started up the sidewalk to Daryl's house. He made it to the bottom of the steps when the door opened and Daryl stepped out, hair pulled back and a cigarette between his lips. He was lifting his hands up to light the cigarette with a lighter and paused when he saw Paul standing in front of his porch steps. 

“Hey, handsome!” Paul grinned and waved. 

Daryl let the cigarette fall from his lips to the porch. He stepped forward, slipping the lighter into the pocket of his vest. He smiled brightly. “Paul!” He stepped down, reaching to hug the man, when his foot slipped and he fell forward instead. 

Paul gasped, eyes widening. He wrapped his arms around Daryl's waist and fell backwards from the man's larger form falling into him. The tumbled to the ground, surrounded by melting snow and water. Daryl groaned and pushed himself up on his hands. He was straddling Paul's hips and could feel the man's warmth under him. Paul's arms were still around him. They stared at each other. The scout grinned. 

“Hey, handsome... come here often?” 

“Not as often as I'd like.” The hunter muttered. Paul's cheeks brightened at the flirty words. Daryl had been so quiet when he said them, and Paul wasn't supposed to hear them, but he had. Daryl blushed. “Sorry, Paul.” He muttered again and climbed off the scout. He helped the scout up and watched him brush snow off his trench coat. Why is he always so clumsy and distracted around the man? “I-I must've slipped.”

Paul chuckled, reaching up to pull his beanie down. “No worries. I'm sure you would've been fine. I just happened to be here... again.” He winked. 

Daryl chuckled a bit, looking down shyly. “Ya wanna come inside?”

“I would love to.” Paul followed him up the steps. “Don't slip.” He chuckled when Daryl glared at him over his shoulder, nearly slipping again when he reached the top step. Paul put a hand on his lower back, smirking at him teasingly. 

They stepped into the house and Daryl shut the door behind them. “What're ya'll doin in Alexandria?” He asked as he led Paul into the sitting room where he had the fire going. 

“Maggie was worried when we didn't hear from anyone for a couple months. So, as soon as the snow started melting and the roads looked clear, she threw me into a car and drove us to Alexandria.” Paul took his coat and beanie off, wearing only cargo pants and his infamous white shirt underneath. He sat down on the couch, smiling up at Daryl warmly. “... I missed you.”

Daryl licked his lips and blushed, looking down at his boots. “Missed ya, too.” He walked over to one of the book shelves and grabbed a box from the top shelf. “Was kinda hopin ta see ya at Christmas.” He walked over to the scout and sat next to him. “Wanted ta give this ta ya.” He handed the box to Paul, blushing at the teasing look Paul gave him. 

“Does it have a love letter to go with it?” The scout asked as he took the box and opened it. He made a playful, disappointed sound when he didn't see a love letter and parted the cloth. He reached in and picked up the dagger and holster. “Wow... Daryl, this is amazing.” He breathed, running his fingers over the woven leather. “Did you make this?”

Daryl nodded with an affirmative hum. “Didn't have much else ta do when it started snowin.” 

“I-I didn't get you anything, though. I feel terrible now.” Paul put the box aside and hooked the dagger onto his belt. 

Daryl swallowed thickly, tempted to tell Paul to look at the blade, but he was too shy and embarrassed. “S'fine. Ya don't need ta give me anythang. I wanted to do this fer ya.”

Paul smiled and leaned forward, kissing Daryl's cheek. “Thank you. I love it.” The hunter smiled and turned his head to catch Paul's lips with his own, but an explosion from the community's gate had them both ducking down close to the floor. “What was that?” Paul whispered when silence reigned again. 

“Sounded like a grenade.” Daryl stood up and grabbed his bow from it's place above the mantle. 

They ran out of the house and stood on the porch. Someone had blown the gate open and was now standing on the wreckage, holding an MK-47. He open fired on the community for a minute before stopping, laughing at all the people running around to get to safety.

“RICK GRIMES! GET OUT HERE SO I CAN KILL YA!” 

“Shit... that's a Savior.” Daryl growled, pulling the string back on his bow and loading up an arrow. 

“Are you sure?” The scout asked. 

“Yeah. I recognize him from my time as a prisoner at the Sanctuary.” Daryl lifted the bow up, ready to aim and fire, but Rick came running out of nowhere and tackled the asshole. “Shit! God dammit, Rick!” Daryl jumped down off the porch and ran toward the two. 

“Daryl!” Paul jumped down as well and followed after the hunter. 

Rick and the Savior wrestled on the wreckage, throwing punches and trying to strangle each other. The Savior kicked Rick in the stomach, sending the Alexandria leader tumbling away. The Savior stood up and went to pick up the gun, but when he saw Daryl, Paul and Michonne running toward him, he decided to turn tail and run out of the community instead. Daryl stopped briefly to help Rick up and they both chased after the Savior. Michonne went to follow them, but Paul grabbed her arm. 

“Stay here in case walkers show up.” He didn't give her a chance to argue before chasing after the two men. 

There was still enough snow on the ground that he could see their foot prints and follow them through the forest. They were quite a ways ahead of him, but he could hear Daryl shouting and some gun fire. He hurried, being careful not to trip. He wasn't wearing his coat or beanie, so he was rather cold. He couldn't risk falling into the snow and getting sick. Daryl had taught him how to spot hidden tree roots, so he put that lesson to use now. When he finally caught up to them, the Savior was backed to a cliff with a twenty foot drop to a river below. The Savior didn't have a weapon, but Rick and Daryl had theirs aimed at him. 

“Daryl! Daryl, Rick, wait!” Paul got between them, putting his hands up to stop them from firing. 

“Why?” Rick growled. “He blew down our gate and open fired on innocent people!”

“I know, but no one was hurt!” Paul yelled. “This man is unharmed. It isn't right to kill him while he's unharmed. At least tie him up and take him back to Alexandria. We can punish-”

“Punish?!” Rick yelled back, pulling the hammer back on his Python. “We're living in Hell, Paul! There ain't no punishment and reward here!”

“There has to be! We can't keep living like this, Rick!” Paul turned to Daryl, looking at the man pleadingly. “Daryl! Please!”

Daryl swallowed thickly. He wanted to lower the crossbow, but he knew this man. He knew this Savior. This Savior had been one of the ones to beat him. “Paul... ya don't know this guy. I do. He was one of the ones ta-” Daryl trailed off, fighting off the memories of the man beating on him and laughing at him as he threw up from so many kicks to the stomach. 

Paul's lips parted. “Daryl, baby, I know-” The scout paused, looking down. “No, I don't know. I don't know what they put you through. You've told me, but I can't even begin to imagine. I've helped put you back together, I've held you through night terrors and soothed your anger; but, Daryl, it has to stop. It's in the past. What's done is done and you survived it. You have a future to look forward to now. A future with me. So, let it stop. Let it stop with this man.” Paul motioned to the Savior standing behind him.

Daryl's heart skipped a beat. He slowly lowered the crossbow, lips parted in shock at what Paul was telling him. Rick glanced between them, but didn't lower his python. “Paul-”

The Savior was glancing between them all. There was no way he was going to let these people take him prisoner and punish him. He would rather die. He smirked suddenly. He wrapped an arm around Paul's shoulder and threw them backwards off the cliff. All Daryl saw was Paul's eyes widen and all he heard was the scout's startled gasp. 

“NO!” Daryl ran forward. He stood at the edge, looking down and watching the scout and Savior fall into the river. His mind raced and he breathed heavily, trying to think about what to do. He had to jump in after them. He threw the crossbow down and stepped back, intending to jump.

“DARYL!” Rick grabbed Daryl's arm, stopping him from jumping off. “You can't! It's a twenty foot drop!”

“Let me go, Rick!” Daryl shoved Rick off his arm and pulled his jacket off. When Rick tried to stop him again, the hunter punched him in the jaw. He didn't regret it as Rick stumbled backwards. He turned back to the cliff. He stepped back a couple paces, then ran forward and dived off the cliff and into the water. 

The water was freezing cold and there was ice built up in some places. He broke the surface, hair sticking his face and his teeth were already chattering. He yelled Paul's name, spinning around, eyes flicking over the bank and the surface of the water. He dived down when he didn't see the scout. It stung his eyes to have them open in the cold water, but he forced them to stay open. He caught sight of the scout with his foot stuck in a crevice of the rocks at the bottom. Daryl swam forward, carried by the current. He was nearly carried past Paul, but the scout grabbed hold of him and pulled him close. Daryl looked down at Paul's ankle and Paul could see him mentally swearing. 

They looked each other in the eyes, both holding their breaths. Daryl reached down, fingers wrapping around Paul's ankle to try to pull him loose. Paul held onto the back of his shirt, fingers tight and squeezing in pain. His ankle finally came loose, blood oozing from the scrape. Daryl held him tightly, the current carrying them further down the river. The hunter saw a break in the ice caps and kicked off a passing rock and they broke the surface.

Paul gasped for air and coughed up water, clinging to Daryl's shoulders as they finally broke the surface. They were both shivering violently. He breathed heavily, his hair sticking to his neck and shoulders. They river was moving rapidly, ice breaking from the force of the water and from running into rocks. Paul's left shoulder was bleeding. He must've hit a rock when he impacted the surface. Daryl's eyes searched for some way to stop them. They needed to get out of the water before they froze to death. He spotted a waterfall in the distance and swore softly. They were both shivering from the cold. Their teeth chattering and his fingers were getting numb. His eyes caught sight of a tree root sticking out of the bank. 

“Daryl,” Paul breathed, “what're we gonna do?”

“'m thinkin...” Daryl growled back. He reached for the knife on Paul's hip and pulled it out of the holster. He shifted Paul to his other side. He raised the knife as the tree root got closer. He stabbed the knife into the wood as they passed by. His fingers were numb from the cold, but sheer will allowed him to keep a grip on the handle. His shoulder protested, a burning pain spreading from the healed gunshot wound. He grunted and grit his teeth, pushing past the pain.

The waterfall's pull was strong. They could hear the water and ice caps falling over the edge and hitting the lake below. Paul was growing heavy in his arms. The scout's head was resting against his neck, his breaths coming in shorter. He had to hurry. He tightened his grip on the knife. There was no way he was going to let either of them die. 

“Daryl, just let me go.” The scout whispered into his ear. “I'm too heavy. You'll be able to climb up the bank without me weighing you down.”

“Shut the fuck up 'n listen ta me!” Daryl growled, tightening his grip around Paul's waist. “Ya can't go sayin I have a future with ya 'n then turn around 'n tell me ta jus let ya die! It ain't happenin! I ain't lettin ya go!” He felt Paul smile against his neck. 

“Daryl...” Paul lifted his head, looking at the hunter weakly. “I'm too weak. My shoulder is dislocated and my ankle might be sprained. I can't-”

Daryl surged his head forward, slotting his lips against Paul's It was sloppy and inexperienced, and so good. Paul made a weak, startled noise, but his fingers tightened in Daryl's shirt and his tongue brushed against the hunter's lips. Daryl leaned back after a moment, looking the scout in the eye. 

“I love ya 'n I ain't lettin ya go... not now that I know ya feel the same.” Daryl saw Paul's eyes go wet, but he wasn't sure if it was the scout crying or the water rushing past them. “Paul, listen ta me. 'm gonna get us outta this, but ya have to help me. We're both freezing to death, but I can get us out of this river. I know of a cabin near by. I go to it durin my huntin trips, so there's already supplies there. Can ya help me?” 

“Yes...” Paul whispered, pressing his forehead against Daryl's.

Daryl licked his lips and swallowed thickly. His fingers were just about to give out. “Ya see that root sticking out?” Paul looked toward the root and nodded. “I need ya ta grab it with yer good hand 'n start pullin yerself up.”

“Okay...” Paul swallowed thickly. “Okay...” He took a deep breath and reached up for the tree root. His fingers wrapped around it. He slipped once, but managed to latch on a second time. He felt Daryl pushing on his legs as he climbed up the embankment. His foot slipped, but Daryl caught his calf and pushed him up. He made it the couple feet to the top and turned to make sure Daryl was behind him. He saw Daryl reach up for the root himself, but the knife slipped out of the root and the water swept Daryl away. “DARYL!” Paul got up, eyes watching the hunter disappear below the surface only to reappear a second later just a few feet down the river. Paul got up on shaky legs and followed the hunter down the stream. 

Daryl latched onto another tree root and used the knife to help pull himself up. Paul knelt and reached down with his uninjured hand, helping to pull the hunter up to the top. They panted and heaved, both shivering from the cold. Paul's lips were beginning to turn blue. He was weak and tired. Daryl was just as tired. He could feel his heart rate beginning to slow, but he was determined to get them to safety. He slid one arm under Paul's legs and the other under his torso and lifted him. Paul made a weak sound, head lolling onto the hunter's shoulder. 

“Daryl.” The scout breathed, eyes struggling to stay open. “Love you...” He whispered into Daryl's neck, his words slightly slurred. “Love you...”

“Shh...” Daryl hushed the scout gently, stopping only briefly to shift the man in his arms and gain his bearings. He pressed a kiss to Paul's forehead and started moving again once he saw where they were. 

The cabin came into view only a minute later. Daryl nudged the door open and hurried Paul over to the bed. He laid the man down and went over to the fireplace. He tossed some logs in along with some pages from some books to use as kindling. Once the fire was going, he went back over to Paul. The scout was barely managing to stay awake. 

“Paul, we gotta get these wet clothes off.” Daryl whispered. He reached down and unbuttoned the scout's shirt. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled Paul up to his chest to take the shirt off. His skin was freezing cold, so Daryl worked faster to get the man's pants and underwear off. He pushed away his lust at the sight of Paul's cock. He wrapped Paul up in the blanket on the bed and carried him over closer to the fire. He then proceeded to yank his own wet clothes off. He grabbed a second blanket from a closet and wrapped it around his shoulders. He walked over to Paul and sat down, leaning back against the couch. 

“C'mere...” He breathed softly and gently took hold of Paul's hand. 

Paul crawled over to him weakly. Daryl parted both their blankets, bringing Paul into his lap, their chest pressed together. He wrapped Paul in his arms and with both blankets, hands rubbing up and down the scout's back to create friction. Paul's head rested on his shoulder. He could feel the ice in the scout's hair beginning to melt and wetting the blanket around his shoulders. Their shivering subsided after a few minutes and Paul's breathing began to even out. 

“Paul...” The other man grunted at him, so Daryl shook him gently. “Paul, stay awake fer me.”

“You feel so warm.” Paul whispered, shifting closer and cuddling tighter into Daryl's chest. “I can feel your heart beating.” 

“Paul, 'm ready ta let it go.” Daryl whispered, turning his head to rest it on Paul's head. “I wanna start livin in the present... 'n look forward to the future with you. I've always had so much hate 'n anger, but it's so tiring. I wanna let it go. When I'm with you, I feel calm 'n free. I feel like I can really be happy. I want ta be happy with you.”

Paul smiled against his neck, the words processing in his tired mind. “Daryl... wanna be happy with you, too.” 

Daryl pressed another kiss to his forehead. Paul felt warm enough now, so he let the man sleep. He stayed awake, however, continuing to rub his hands over Paul's back and legs, rubbing warmth into them. He kept an eye on the man's breathing and heart beat. When the fire began to die down, he grabbed a log from within arm's length and tossed it I along with a few more pages. He was tired, his eyelids were heavy, but he stayed awake. His own body was warming up and his heart rate was normal now, so he counted that as a good sign. The knuckles of his hand that he'd used to pull Paul's ankle out of the rocks were split open. The blood was drying on his skin uncomfortably, but he ignored it.

Paul woke several hours later to the pain in his shoulder. He groaned and sat up slowly. Daryl was watching him, chuckling a little bit at the frizzy state of Paul's hair. Paul smiled back and reached up to run his fingers through his hair. His shoulder protested the movement, making him wince. 

“Should probably get that taken care of.” Daryl whispered. He gently moved Paul out of his lap and got up, leaving their warm nest of blankets. He walked over to the little kitchen area and grabbed the first aid kit he'd stashed there. He walked back over to Paul, catching how Paul's eyes darkened when they wandered over his naked form. He settled behind the scout and opened the kit. “Surprised it didn't wake ya up sooner.”

Paul looked over his shoulder at the man as the blanket was lowered. “I believe I've told you before that your shoulder is very comfortable.”

Daryl chuckled a bit. He got out the antiseptic wipes and gently cleaned the cuts on Paul's shoulder. “'m gonna have ta reset it.”

“Do you know how to do that?” Paul asked worriedly. He's suffered dislocated shoulders before, so it was nothing new to him, but he didn't think Daryl had any medical training. 

“I grew up with an abusive father 'n an asshole brother. I can do it in my sleep.” Daryl murmured and Paul felt terrible for doubting the man. He tossed the soiled wipes aside. “Lay on yer back.” He helped the scout to lay comfortably on the blanket. “I'm gonna slowly lift 'n pull yer arm.” 

Paul nodded and watched Daryl kneel beside him. Daryl grasped his wrist in hand one and his bicep in the other and slowly started lifting up and pulling his arm toward the hunter's chest. After a moment, he felt the ball pop back into place and he felt instant relief from the pain. He sighed and relaxed back into the blankets. Daryl lowered his arm back down and grabbed a bottle of pain killers from the first aid kit. He covered up the cuts in Paul's shoulders with some bandages once the scout sat back up. Daryl took care of his ankle next. It looked swollen and angry red, seemed he'd sprained it. He cleaned the cuts and wrapped the scout's ankle in an ace bandage.

The scout sighed, watching the hunter go over to a box in the corner of the room and grab out a couple of bottles of water and cans of soup. While Paul took a couple pain killers, Daryl heat up the soup in a pot by the fire. Their clothes weren't dry, yet, so they kept covered up with the blankets. Paul glanced down at Daryl's hands. He'd felt them rubbing heat into his skin when he was teetering on the edge of sleep. He'd always wondered what those hands would feel like on his skin and he hated that when he finally did get to feel them, it was a medical necessity. He blinked when he saw the dried blood on the hunter's knuckles and recalled how Daryl had reached into the crevice to pull his ankle free.

“Daryl... your knuckles.” Paul whispered, staring mournfully at the split skin.

Daryl looked down at his knuckles and shrugged. It wasn't the first time he'd split the skin open. “They're fine.”

“No, they're not. They got hurt cause you were saving me.” The scout scooted closer and grabbed the first aid kit. “Let me take care of them.”

Daryl nodded after a moment's hesitation. He held his hand out and watched Paul gently dab the split knuckles with an antiseptic wipe. They were quiet, only the sound of the fire crackling and the wind outside filling the air. Paul gently dabbed his knuckles with some Neosporin. With the hunter's knuckles tended to, he held Daryl's hand, staring down at the large fingers and tanned skin that had scars and were wrinkled with age and hard work. He teared up, feeling all the emotions from their near death experience in the river catch up with him. 

Daryl's hand left his and gently cupped his cheek. “Hey... this ain't yer fault.” He whispered and leaned down to gently kiss Paul's forehead and down to his cheek. “I knew what I was getting into when I dived down after ya. I jumped inta that river cause I love ya 'n I don't wanna lose ya.”

Paul sobbed softly, fingers gripping onto Daryl's shoulders. He nodded, letting Daryl pull him closer and back into his lap. Daryl's arms wrapped around his waist. He cuddled the scout close, cooing into his ear and rubbing his back. Paul hugged onto the hunter's shoulders tightly, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in his scent deeply. His breathes came out hitched as he started to slowly calm down. He felt Daryl's lips press against his temple and down his cheek again. He leaned back enough to look into Daryl's eyes. 

“Did you mean it?” He whispered and let his hands slide across Daryl's broad, muscular shoulders. 

“Mean what?” Daryl asked while his hand reached up to pet his fingers through Paul's hair. 

Paul's cheeks flushed and he looked down, only to flush more when his eyes met with Daryl's cock. They snapped back up to Daryl's chest as his own cock twitched with arousal. “W-When you said you were ready to let your anger go and start a future with me?”

Daryl stared into Paul's eyes. He didn't hesitate in answering. “Yes. 'm serious.” He let his hand caress along Paul's jawline, smiling as Paul's facial hair tickle between his fingers and on his palm. “I love ya 'n 'm serious 'bout bein with ya. Yer amazin, Paul. Yer funny 'n ya understand everythang about me. I've never felt safer 'round anyone 'cept you. Even with Rick, sometimes his anger makes him very unpredictable; but, you... I never have ta worry bout watchin my back when 'm with ya, cause I know yer there.” 

Paul smiled tearfully, sniffling again and leaning into Daryl's hand. He followed Daryl's hand when it drew him close for a kiss. Daryl's lips were so soft and Paul marveled at them as they moved against his own. He sighed into the kiss, moaning when Daryl's tongue slid into his mouth. He pushed his fingers through Daryl's hair, inching their bodies closer together as he sucked on Daryl's tongue. The hunter grunted, fingers tightening in his hair. They pulled gently, making Paul moan and his cock twitch. He felt Daryl's cock twitch as well and slid his hand down the hunter's chest. For an inexperienced kisser, he was amazing.

Daryl pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily and his cheeks flushed. His lips were wet and swollen. Paul leaned forward, biting down on that tempting lower lip. Daryl's moan made the scout shiver and spread his legs wider to press closer to the hunter. The hunter's strong hands gripped his thighs possessively. Paul's heart raced, arousal burning hot in his hips and lower back. Their cocks brushed and they both moaned, nails digging into shoulders and thighs. 

The scout surged forward, kissing Daryl deeply as he rocked his hips against the hunter's. Daryl grunted and moaned, kissing back just as hotly. They bit and sucked at each other, hips rocking and grinding. Their breaths came in fast, hearts racing and eyes dark with lust and affection. Paul yanked back from the kiss, moaning as Daryl started kissing down his neck. The hunter sucked and bit marks into his skin. When Daryl wrapped a hand around both their cocks, Paul's hips bucked and he gasped out. 

“Oh, Daryl...” Paul breathed, resting his forehead against Daryl's shoulder and watching his hand stroke them. 

Daryl shuddered from the breathy moan. His name sounding wonderful on the scout's tongue. “I-I dunno... what 'm doin.” He murmured, leaning back to look Paul in the eye. 

Paul panted and moaned softly. “You're doing good, baby.” He whispered and reached down to wrap his hand around Daryl's. “I like it a little tighter.” He breathed into Daryl's ear. He whined when Daryl's hand released their cocks, but then gasped when it wrapped tightly around his. “Yes, just like that.” Paul bucked his hips into Daryl's fist, his own hand stroking the man's large cock. 

Daryl stared up at him, blue eyes wide and dark with lust. Paul looked down and met his gaze. Their eyes locked as Paul's moans grew in octave. He surged down, biting into Daryl's neck as he released into the hunter's hand, hips stuttering in their rhythm and cum painting the other man's stomach. Daryl moaned softly, hand milking the scout's cock for every drop. He let go after a few seconds and brought his hand up, licking the cum off his fingers. Paul groaned, watching the hunter from the corner of his eye. His cock twitched, watching how Daryl sank his fingers deep into his mouth and suck at them. He felt Daryl's hard cock against his stomach and pressed closer. 

“Daryl...” He leaned back, rocking his hips down on Daryl's. The hunter moaned and placed his hands on Paul's thighs, spreading his saliva and the remaining cum on the scout's pale skin. “What do you want?” He reached down, wrapping his hand around the hunter's cock. 

Daryl groaned and bucked his hips. “I... I dunno. I ain't-” He cut himself off, looking down at Paul's soft cock and blushing brightly when it twitched. 

“That's alright.” Paul whispered, leaning forward to kiss him softly. “Do you want to stop?” Daryl shook his head and pulled Paul closer. He nuzzled his face into Paul's neck, pulling a chuckle out of the scout. “Have you thought about making love to me?” The shy nod against his neck made him moan softly. “I have, too.” He whispered and gently pulled Daryl's face away from his neck. He kissed the hunter sweetly. “I don't suppose you have any lube or slick of some kind here?”

Daryl blushed brightly and nodded. “There's... some in the table by the bed.”

Paul smiled and pet the hunter's jaw. “We'll need it.”

Daryl grinned excitedly and carefully rolled Paul over onto his back on the blanket. He nearly tripped as he got up to go to the bed. Paul chuckled, grinning in amusement as the hunter searched the table by the bed for the lube. Daryl finally found the lube amongst the assortment of items in the drawer and hurriedly returned to Paul. The cabin was warm, but it was still a little chilly on his bare skin. Paul grinned up at him, one leg bent up while the other remained stretched out. He couldn't stand moving his ankle much, but the swelling seemed to be going down at least. 

“Come here.” Paul smiled, holding a hand out. 

Daryl swallowed thickly and moved closer, setting between Paul's legs. He leaned down, letting the smaller man pull him into a sweet kiss. Their lips moved together languidly, both men sighing in bliss and petting each others back and chest. Daryl's cock was pulsing almost painfully. It felt so good to kiss and press against the other man. It felt better than any of his fantasies and dreams had made it seem. He could feel Paul's cock hardening against his own and moaned softly at the feeling. Paul gasped and moaned when Daryl's hips ground down on his own, their cocks rubbing together. 

“Oh, Daryl,” Paul whined into the kiss, fingers digging into the hunter's broad shoulders. “Baby, please. I want you inside me.”

Daryl groaned and nearly came just from Paul begging. He leaned up a bit, breathing heavily and flushed. “H-How do I..?”

Paul smiled sweetly and reached for the lube beside him. “You're going to have to stretch me out first. Put some lube on your fingers, make sure to warm it up first.”

Daryl nodded and took the tube of lube. He spread a bit on his fingers, rubbing them together for a moment to warm the gel up. He glanced up at Paul. When the scout smiled at him, he took a deep breath and lowered his hand down between Paul's legs. He pressed one slick finger against the tight opening, rubbing circles around it before pressing against the sphincter. His finger slid into the first knuckle. Paul moaned softly, watching Daryl's facial expressions. 

“... It's so warm.” Daryl whispered, pulling his finger out before pushing it back in deeper. 

Paul chuckled breathlessly. “It is the inside of my body, so... I'd hope its warm.” He rocked his hips against Daryl's hand, trying to get the man to hurry up. “You can add a second finger, I can take it.”

Daryl hesitated. Paul felt too tight for two fingers. “It... it won't hurt ya?”

“I promise I'll let you know if it hurts. Please, Daryl.” Paul resorted to whining and sliding his hands up Daryl's chest. He wrapped his fingers around the hunter's shoulders and pulled him down closer. “I've wanted you for so long, don't tease me.”

Daryl blushed and licked his lips. He pulled his fingers out, spread the lube a bit more and pushed two in. Paul moaned, spreading his legs a bit wider and digging his nails into the hunter's shoulders. “I-I ain't tryin ta tease ya, Paul. I just don't wanna hurt ya.”

Paul moaned, rocking his hips. “I-I know, Daryl. I'm okay, I promise.” He kissed the older man above him deeply, sliding his tongue into his mouth and moaning into the kiss.

Daryl groaned into the kiss, sucking on Paul's tongue and rocking his hips against the man. Their cocks rubbed together, making them both moan again. He spread his fingers apart, thrusting them in and out gently. He curled them upwards, brushing against Paul's prostate. The scout gave a startled moan, pulling away from the kiss. Daryl nearly pulled his fingers out, fearing he'd hurt the man, but Paul stopped him. 

“D-Do that again, please! It felt so good!” 

The hunter swallowed thickly and sank his fingers back in. He tried to remember what he did. He curled his fingers again, pressing into the same spot as earlier. Paul arched and moaned louder. Daryl grinned, continuing to rub that spot mercilessly. Paul's moans grew in octave. His hips rocked and bucked into Daryl's fingers, cock leaking precum on his stomach. Daryl leaned down, licking it up off his toned stomach. He pulled his fingers out, ignoring the disappointed whine the scout gave him and pushed three in. 

“God, Daryl! Please! Please!” Paul gripped Daryl's hair in his fingers and pulled him up into a deep kiss. “Fuck me, please... now.” 

Daryl smirked, spreading his three fingers open. “Or what?”

Paul glared at him, cheeks flushed and eyes dark with lust. “I will roll us over and ride your cock until you're begging me to stop!”

Daryl's cheeks flushed, but the teasing grin remained. “Don't sound like much of a threat to me.”

Paul whined, digging his nails into the back of Daryl's neck. “Baby, please... I want you so bad. I need your cock in me or I'll die!”

Daryl pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube. “Didn't take ya as a drama queen.” He teased. 

“When it comes to sex, I am very dramatic.” Paul licked his lips and snatched the lube from the hunter. He poured a bit into his hand and wrapped his hand around Daryl's cock, stroking it to warm it up. Daryl groaned, biting into Paul's neck and rocking his hips into the man's hand. “Okay, now please fuck me.” He laid back, bending his knees to spread his legs wider. His ankle protested the pressure, making him hiss in pain. 

“Don't put no pressure on yer ankle.” Daryl grabbed his calf and pulled the injured leg over his shoulder. “Ya ready?”

“Yes, please.” Paul whined, wiggling his hips to try to entice Daryl. 

Daryl chuckled. “Hold still 'r I ain't gonna be able to put it in.” 

The scout giggled and stopped wiggling. He took a deep breath and released it slowly as Daryl's cock pushed inside him. He moaned lowly. Daryl was big, not overly big, but just the right size. He sighed as Daryl bottomed out, filling him so full so perfectly. He raised his other leg, setting it on Daryl's other shoulder. He pulled the hunter closer, nearly bending himself in half. Daryl looked down at him worriedly, but Paul just smiled at him and kissed him sweetly. 

“I actually really like this position. It allows you to thrust in so deeply and hit my prostate every single time.” Paul leaned up, nipping Daryl's bottom lip. He slid his tongue into the man's mouth, moaning when Daryl sucked his tongue. 

Daryl groaned into the kiss and started rocking into Paul. He pulled out slowly before pushing back in, gripping Paul's thighs possessively. Paul moaned, rocking into each thrust to get Daryl deeper. Daryl was brushing against his prostate and Paul's cock was so hard. He begged Daryl to go harder, faster and nearly screamed out when the hunter obliged. He wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking in time with the hunter's thrust. 

“God, yes! Daryl!” Paul arched his back, hips bucking and nails digging into Daryl's thighs. “Please, baby! Harder! Deeper!”

Daryl growled, shifting his knees further apart so he could put more power behind him thrusts. He bit down on Paul's neck, sucking a dark mark into his neck. Paul screamed out again, arching his back as his cock spurted across his stomach and a bit on Daryl's chest. Daryl released Paul's neck, licking up the tiny bit of blood his teeth drew. Paul whined as he continued to thrust slowly in and out, still rock hard inside him. The scout leaned up, kissing him sweetly. He rolled them over, keeping pressure off his injured ankle. Daryl stared up at him in shock, worry and confusion. 

“Shh, baby...” Paul cooed and leaned down to kiss him sweetly. “Just sit back and relax, let me making you cum.” He started rocking his hips slowly, grinding down on the man's cock in a way that made Daryl groan. 

Daryl's eyes never left Paul's face and body. They trailed up and down, following his hands as they caressed the scout's chest down to his thighs. Paul was so gorgeous on top of him, covered in sweat, cum and his entire body flushed a light pink. Daryl had done that to him. Daryl bit his bottom lip as his balls drew tighter against him. He was going to cum soon. He griped Paul's thighs tighter, starting to buck his hips into the man atop him. Paul whined softly and rode the hunter harder. 

“Come on, baby.. cum inside me.” Paul whispered, leaning down over Daryl's chest and kissing him deeply. 

Daryl growled, kissing back hard. He wrapped his arms around Paul's back, holding him down against him as his hips grew erratic. He let out a tiny whimper into the kiss as his cock pulsed several spurts of cum into the scout's ass. Paul sighed happily, nuzzling into Daryl's neck. He smiled as those rough hands rubbed up and down his back so gently. Daryl's cock was softening inside him, but he enjoyed the feeling. Neither of them seemed ready to pull apart, yet. 

“I love you.” Paul whispered, sitting up a bit so he could look down at Daryl.

Daryl smiled and Paul's heart skipped a beat. “Love ya, too.” His hand reached up, pushing some hair behind Paul's ear before pulling him down for a sweet kiss. 

Paul sighed into the kiss. They kissed softly and slowly, letting their lips meld and their noses brush in an Eskimo kiss. Daryl's smile never once left his lips and Paul loved it. It made him look so much younger. A cold chill made him shiver and Daryl grabbed the blanket, covering them up with it. He sat up for a moment to toss another log into the fire before laying back down and pulling Paul back down on top of him. They relaxed, both enjoying being connected still. He felt Daryl's cock twitch inside him and smiled. 

“You getting hard again?” He whispered into Daryl's ear and nipped the lobe. 

Daryl grunted. “Only because ya feel so good around me 'n on top of me.” He gave his hips a gentle rock, drawing a moan out of the man on top of him. 

Paul sighed, fingers running through Daryl's hair as they continued the gentle rocking motions. Daryl's soft groans filled his ear and made him shiver. He kissed the hunter again, sucking Daryl's tongue into his mouth. Daryl gave a hard thrust at the feeling and Paul whined softly as his prostate was brushed. They pulled away form the kiss and looked at each other, both breathing heavily and giving soft moans. Daryl's fingers were pressed into his back, holding him down against the hunter's chest in a delicious way. His cock was pressed between them and the friction was amazing. He was getting hard again.

The door to the cabin suddenly banged open, snow billowing in as Rick, Tara and Michonne all ran in, weapons drawn and eyes searching for danger. Daryl and Paul looked over at the three, huddling closer together as the fire wilted a bit before burning brightly again. When Michonne saw there was no danger, she closed the door to keep the snow out. Tara stared at the two under the blanket. It was quite obvious to see what they were doing. She let out a tiny snicker and turned away to give them privacy. Rick, however, stared down at them in shock. He had heard Paul say that Daryl had a future with him, but he didn't know that this was what the scout had meant. 

Michonne cleared her throat and sheathed her sword. “We were worried. Rick was freaking out cause you both fell into the river. We've been searching for hours.”

Paul grinned a bit. “As you can see, we're fine.” He could feel Daryl's cock wilting in his ass and was disappointed. “We're both a little bruised and my ankle is twisted, but Daryl knew about this cabin and carried me here.” He looked down at the hunter with affection. “My hero.” He laid a soft kiss to Daryl's lips. 

Daryl grunted a bit and glared at them. “We're... uh... we're kinda in the middle of somethin. So... could ya'll leave?”

Michonne nodded. “Of course. Do you know the way back to Alexandria?”

Daryl snorted and mumbled a repeat of Michonne's question in a mocking tone. “'Course I know the way back. Know these woods better than anyone.”

Michonne chuckled and shook her head. “My apologies to the big, bad hunter.” She took Rick's hand. “Come on, Rick. Let's go home.” Rick nodded silently, not really sure what to say. He followed Michonne out.

Tara gave Paul a wink. “Congrats, guys. If anyone deserves happiness, it's you two. See ya'll at home.” She gave them a salute with two fingers and closed the door behind her. 

Paul looked back down at Daryl. “... How much you wanna bet Rick's always gonna walk in on us?”

Daryl snorted and shook his head. “Man has the worst timin, so.. probably quite often.” Paul giggled and leaned down to kiss the hunter again. “Long as he keeps his hands to 'imself, don't care what he sees. Privacy ain't exactly a priority anymore.”

Paul nodded in agreement. “True.” He smiled and ground down on Daryl's cock, trying to get him hard again. “Now.. where were we?”


End file.
